


Pizza Night

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey sees Fiona and Lip arguing about food expenses so Mickey decides to do something about it the next night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Night

Ian had gone back to live with the Gallaghers after promising Mickey it was all his idea and not by pressure of any of his siblings. That didn’t mean that Ian didn’t ask Mickey to stay over almost every night or call him after a late shift to stop by. Mickey practically lived at the Gallaghers again, very rarely going back to his own house. 

It was after staying at his own place for a few days, watching Yevy with Mandy while Svetlana went on a mini vacation, that Mickey decided to stop by the Gallaghers unannounced. He figured Ian would be home since he didn’t have work. He walked through the door like it was his house, the rest of the Gallaghers stopped caring after the first few times, and found Ian sitting by himself at the dinner table. 

"Hey," Mickey greeted him. 

"Hey," Ian said back, looking up at Mickey, smiling. "Where’ve you been?"

Mickey gave Ian a quick kiss on the lips. “It’s been like 2 days, Gallagher”

Ian shrugged. 

"Svetlana took a few days off to be with…whatever her name is and asked me to watch the kid."

"So you and Mandy watched him?"

Mickey nodded.

"I could’ve helped out."

"Eh you got enough going around here." Mickey said as he sat down next to Ian.

Ian sighed, “True. Still wish I could’ve.”

"Hey don’t worry about it. I was alright." Ian smiled at Mickey. He was about to say something else when they started to hear yelling. 

"The fuck is that?" Mickey asked.

"Probably just Fiona and Lip. They’ve been arguing a lot." Ian answered Mickey, sadly. 

Sure enough the door slammed open and Fiona barged through Lip closely behind her. 

"You get to fuck off with some dude that picks you up and takes you to a nice fancy restaurant while the rest of us scrounge for food to feed all of us"

"I told you! He paid." 

"Well that’s great, Fiona. What are you supposed to do the next time some guy asks you out as "friends" and he doesn’t offer to pay for you? What are you going to do? Give away more than half your weekly income for one fucking meal with some guy you barely know?"

Lip yelled at Fiona as she looked through the cabinets to find a glass.

Neither of them paid attention to Ian and Mickey sitting at the table, watching them. Mickey shocked, he never heard the Gallaghers yell at each other; Ian, saddened, he was now used to the screaming and yelling.

"Are you saying I’m not allowed to go out? To have a little fun?" Fiona asked, going through the fridge for a drink. 

"I"m saying there’s more things to worry about then whether or not you’ve had enough "fun" this week."

"Lip that’s hardly fair!"

"Fair? I’m the only one that even remotely has a "real job" for longer than a week that hasn’t fucked off all their earnings on one date." 

Fiona finally decided to turn around to face Lip. Ian had enough, his hands were on his head. 

Lip noticed Fiona’s changed expression and turned his head around to his brother and Mickey. 

"I have a job too, you know. I know you guys don’t see it as one but you have no problem taking money from it." Ian said angrily. He sighed. "I know we’re having money problems and I know there’s a lot of high tension because of it," he continued in a more solemn tone. "but can we please stop fucking screaming at each other. We’re supposed to be a family?" the last part his aggression shone through and he stormed off to be followed by Mickey leaving Fiona and Lip staring at each other.

The next day Ian hadn’t seen Mickey at all besides after they woke up in the morning. He figured maybe Mickey just didn’t want a part of the Gallagher drama so he decided to just avoid it. Ian couldn’t blame him. It was early evening that Ian decided to text him. 

Almost as soon as the text sent Mickey came busting through the front door. 

"Foooood!" he yelled out as he made his way to the kitchen. Ian stood up to greet him. 

"What’s this?" Ian said walking toward Mickey caring 2 large pizza’s and a 6 pack of beer. 

"Pizza. What’s it look like?" He said handing the boxes to Ian who placed them on the counter in the kitchen as the sound of feet running echoed through the house. "And beer." he said, putting the 6 pack in the fridge. He grabbed two out and handed them to Ian. 

"Mickey you didn’t have to" 

"I wanted to." Ian kissed him before the rest of the Gallaghers entered the kitchen. 

"Sweet pizza!" Carl exclaimed, grabbing a slice. 

Mickey grabbed two slices; one for him, one for Ian and placed them on paper plates Debbie set out. He sat in his seat by Ian as Fiona and Lip walked through the door. 

"Pizza?" Fiona said upon the sight of the two boxes and Carl and Debbie hovering over them. 

"Nice," Lip said. "Who bought?"

"Mickey did." Debbie answered,smiling knowingly. 

"Wow…shit. Uhh thanks." 

"Yeah, Mickey. That’s really…-" Fiona trailed on trying to find the right word but Mickey cut her off before she could. 

"Don’t worry about it." Fiona and Lip took their pieces. "There’s beer in the fridge too" Mickey said chewing his pizza as he feels a warm hand caress his thigh.

Ian looked at Mickey and mouthed a “thank you” as they all sat down to eat.


End file.
